Savage encounter with a Wolf-hog
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Wolf-hogs think differently than other Mobians. Marine would have done well to learn this. force-smut. Now contains Sinful's sincere appology for writing.
1. Chapter 1

**A wolf-hog is a sub-species of hedgehog. They are not to be confused with were-hogs. Were-hogs are caused by curses, wolf-hogs are born with distinctly canine features such as fangs, claws, and an over all bulky form.**

I am told that the wolf-hogs think differently from others. I believe this to be correct, as I it has taken me quite some time to understand what the statement meant. For starters, we wolf-hogs do not have names in the sense that others do.

A more personal example of how we think differently comes from the story of how I lost my virginity.

I remember quite clearly the pirate ship that came to the island that my pack lived on. I remember because I was afraid of the pirates.

But as it turned out, the pirates were only there to study the wolf-hogs. It took some time for us to start understanding what they were saying, but we learned bits of their language eventually.

It was from these pirates that we learned that the wolf-hogs think differently. I don't remember which of them said this, I was watching the raccoon called Marine.

Marine was pretty. She spoke strangely, even the other pirates agreed. I found her speech rather compelling. And her outfit nearly drove me up a tree.

I was sad when the pirates left. I was hoping to spend more time with the raccoon Marine; I don't believe she ever learned how to tell me from the other wolf-hogs.

Then, just as the pirate ship was taking off, something happened. I'm not sure what, I don't know how the wooden whales work, but I believe they may have been under attack. Something made fire on the wooden whales. Then, I'm not sure of the correct words to explain it. The only way I can think to explain it is that the wooden whale became lightning.

Only, the lighting was red and didn't vanish. Many things, barrels, planks, even the pirates, flew from the ship when the red lighting hit. And the raccoon Marine landed before me.

Her pants and the lower half of her shirt had been singed away, leaving her in only the top of her green shirt and her shoes. Her sides were burned slightly. I think one of her legs may have been broken, as when she tried to stand up, she shrieked and fell back down on her stomach.

You see, this is how the wolf-hogs think different. It has been explained to me that I should have known that the raccoon Marine needed help and I should have gotten it for her. But I didn't. From the moment she landed, I stared down at her, taking in the sight of her tones ass and growing hard.

I had never mated before, but the knowledge of how to do so is ingrained in my instincts. I approached the raccoon Marine slowly.

"Is 'er someone there? I need help." She said. I said nothing, merely moved closer to her until I was looming above her; she could not move to see me. "If ya ain't gonna help me none then bugger off!" She snapped. "I need help! My ship was hit with explosives I-Hey! What are you doing?!" She questioned when she felt my length rubbing against the lips of her pussy.

"D-Don't do that! I'm a pirate captain! We remove the bullocks of the freaks who do stuff like like!" She shouted. Her voice was angry, but I could sense the fear behind her words.

Wolf-hogs are naturally bigger in proportion to other Mobians. Fully erect, my penis was eleven inches long and extremely hard. I grabbed hold of the raccoon's sides. "Don't ya dare! My crew'll be here any time now and they string ya up in a heartbeat!" She more pleaded than commanded. I disregarded her words. It was time for mating, that was all I understood.

I thrust eight inches into her all at once. She screamed, feeling my thick length pulsing deep inside her. I pulled out and thrust balls deep back in. she screamed again,louder this time.

"P-Please! Please stop!" She asked as I pumped in and out of her, trying to go a little deeper inside her each time. Her insides were hot and smooth; it was an amazing feeling as I forced my cock in and out of her pussy. After twenty minutes I pushed as deeply into her as I could and came, releasing my hot cum inside of her. She yelped when she felt it.

I pulled out, then thrust back in. wolf-hogs possess above average endurance, and have been known to mate for many hours at a time.

I continued slamming into her pussy for another forty minutes, then came inside her again.

Her body relaxes momentarily. I think she thought I was done with her, she realized she was wrong when I rammed my cock down her throat.

Her throat was almost better than her pussy; wetter, slicker, and hotter. She gagged the moment I hit the back of her throat, the sound spurred my to buck my hips faster. Her saliva lubricated my cock, and I was able to move back and forth with ease.

After a while I let out another load in the back of her throat. I could hear her gagging harder, but kept on thrusting into her mouth. Twenty minutes later I pulled out and shot several strands of hot cum on the raccoon Marine's face.

I returned to her pussy, going all it without warning. This time, when I came after fifteen minutes of hard pumping, I pulled out so I could see my cum coating her ass. Then I got an idea.

I grabbed her ass and spread her cheek, revealing her puckered hole. "N-NO! Not there! Please!" She begged. The sound of her pleading only made me harder and I pushing into her asshole. It took time and effort, but after nearly ten minutes, I forced myself completely inside her ass.

I paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her ass squeezing my cock, then I started moving back and forth, gaining speed as I fucked her ass. She started to cry from the intense speed. The sound of her sobs made me harder and I fucker faster, rougher.

After half and hour I came, pouring hot cum deep in her ass. She wailed as she felt the searing cream burning her insides, and I moved back to her pussy. I knew I was running low on energy, so I would have to make this good.

I started slow, and gradually gained speed. Within twenty five minutes I was moving her whole body back and forth as I pumped relentlessly. Every second I went harder, faster, deeper than the last. She begged me to ease up many times, and every time she did, I squeezed her ass as hard as I could and fucked rougher.

Finally, after another twenty minutes, I came for the last time, deep inside her.

I fell back, laying on the ground behind the sobbing raccoon for a few minutes before getting up and returning to the forest that is my home. I haven't seen the raccoon called Marine again, but I have heard that her crew rebuilt her ship and sailed away.

I suppose it's true that we wolf-hogs think differently than other Mobians. I do not think that the raccoon called Marine was willing to tell others of her experience; if she had others would never return to the island. And the pink hedgehog called Amy would not have gone out for a walk by herself, passing my home when she did.

**I am Sinful Natur with no malicious intent, see you all next time.**


	2. I'm truly sorry

Sinful Nature looked upon the ghastly abomination he'd created, seeing, for the first time, how despicable it was. "What have I done?" He asked himself. He'd wanted to try something new, something edgy, but he hadn't wanted this. This was... evil. He sighed, it was malicious, the one thing he'd always promised never to be.

"Their right... their all right..." He said. "What have I done?"

Sinful hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. My god, Marine is one of my favorite characters... I'll never be able to look at her the same way again. I'm so sorry..."

He looked again at the nightmare he'd spawned, shuttering as he realized that, someone, somewhere, would be getting off to it. "But I never intending such a horror, no never. But no body ever really understood, well how could they, that all I've ever wanting is to bring them something great! Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"

He sighed. It was over now, he'd made the story. Now he would have to face the consequences. The respect of the Sonic community, gone. The respect of the smut-fic community, gone. His own self respect, gone. He'd lost his credibility. He was finished.

He remembered Toy Haunter and Fembuck, the ones who'd inspired him to write in the first place. How ashamed they'd be to learn that their writing had inadvertently led to this. He'd created something truly terrible.

But he'd also done good, hadn't he? He made a slip up sure, but was he evil? No, all writers, hell, all people make errors, in judgment. Sure, his had been a giant, offensive, damn near illegal, slip up, but at least it would never happen again. Sinful had learned from his mistake.

"But what the heck I went and did my best! And by god, I really tasted something great!" His mistake had been huge. Grand in fact. It might even go down in legend. Sinful would be forever known as a moron who goofed, but he'd be forever known.

"And for a moment why, I made privates cry! And at least I did an okay job handling hate. I did."

"And for the first time since, I can't remember when, I felt just like my old sinful safe again." Sinful had been ready to quite writing. It had taken a monumental fuck up to get him to stay. Now there was a challenge involved, and he loved it.

"And I, the spirit! Of Sinful Nature... wait, that's right, I am the spirit of Sinful Nature! Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha! And I just can't wait until my next update, because I've had many new sinful ideas as of late. And this time around I'll really have to give it all my might! All I hope, is that I can help set things right..."

Vote. Yay or nay, first to twenty wins. Yay-Sinful is forgiven. Nay-Sinful's crimes are irredeemable, and he deletes his account; exiled from FF forever.


End file.
